Their Last Moment
by CrashdownBeauty7
Summary: Harry finds that it's more difficult to tell his girlfriend that it is time for the troops to move out into battle. Later he finds that the drama of the whole situation can lead to his emotions, and hers into a more bigger situation that they are brought


Harry sat on a cold stone bench next to the lake awaiting Aurora's arrival while the slight fall breeze blew by, blowing his hair jet, and black, up as he looked upon the lake that shimmered by the suns rays shining upon it. Simply he sat, pondering nervously as he watched the many geese and swan swim about the lake peaceful. He had to tell her, and this, he knew that she knew, but he had to get it across. He exhaled air, trying to keep a steady breath, but he couldn't help but feel the awkward pain in the pit of his stomach swirl around like a bunch of butterflies.

Not only would this change things between them, but it might turn her away from him, and this he could not bear. He loved Aurora, and he knew for a pure fact that he did. Ever since he had laid his eyes upon her long golden blonde hair and that bright smile that lit up the room, he knew that she was the one he would love forever. There past, only knowing each other for a year, almost felt like they had known each other all there lives. She was a very strong woman, and one of the most strongest he knew, but he had a knack for drawing the strong women into his life, when you count Hermione with her fiery spirit, and her lecturous glares, and Ginny with her strong attempts to stand up for herself.

At last, he was drawn away from his stare from the sound of a familiar face near by that had reached his ears, filling them with delight. It was the sound of the one he dreamt about, night after night, and the one he loved so dearly to his heart. He turned his head and his eyes met hers and she beamed her bright smile upon him , as the sun shown behind her, illuminating her in the light. She walked over slowly, though quite nervously, knowing that something was about to happen, and sat herself, quite politely as she had always been taught next to him on the bench. Her wide smile turned into a deep, and concerned frown as her eyes surveyed Harry, noticing his uneasiness, and sullen look. She placed her hand over his hand which was placed on his lap and started to rub it gently, feeling the cold from the cold fall day on which they had happen to be outside for.

" Your hands are so cold," she replied giving a small smile, and then clasped her hand over his." What's wrong love?" she questioned him narrowing her eyes upon him.

Harry just looked into her eyes, noticing the concern that had soaked deep with in her, and he couldn't help but almost feel a tear. He had to be strong, and just let her know. He let out a low sigh and tighted his grip in her hand as he began to speak," Aurora, I got some news today... and... its time, time that I, and many others go..."

Aurora gave a confused look towards him, looking away for a moment then looking back at him narrowing her eyes, "Go where?" she questioned. There was a slight pause, and then she noticed him move his head down towards his chest to look away from her which worried her even more." GO WHERE HARRY?" she spoke even louder and more demanding,

Harry looked up trying to keep a tear back from falling. All he needed was to get all emotional on her and make her be even more upset. He sat just looking into her eyes, and then spoke with sadness in his voice," The... the war is starting soon Aurora, and I have to go. You know that, that I'm the only one that can stop..."  
" No..." she replied back, tears starting to run down her cheek. " No," she started to shake her head and stand up abruptly with tears running down, and he noticed her nose screw up, and it was hard for her to talk," No, Harry, you, you cant, your not going to, you cant do this, you cant.."

Harry then had a tear stream from his own face and got up and grabbing each side of her arms, holding her firmly." Li...listen," he spoke starting to cry as well." Listen, I have to. You know I have to," he spoke, but she couldn't bare to listen. He grabbed her and pulled her into her chest, holding her so tight, he didn't ever want to let her go, and at this moment, he began to let his tears fall. This had actually been the first time in his life, where he actually let his feeling get a hold of him and he let them out with a cry. He body was so limp, and so warm that it heated every muscle in his body as just the slightly touch she gave hit him.

He placed his right hand on the back of her head and moved his lips to where they were right next to her ear, and her spoke so quietly and soft, " If I don't do this, If I don't go, many will die... Ron... Hermione... Remus... all because of me, and , and I can bear it Aurora, especially not to lose you... I'm the only one that can stop him, I have to do it, its my will to.."

Aurora held on to him tightly, not ever want to let go of him as long as she lived. She couldn't bear it, she just couldn't lose him. Not now, not after she had found him. He was the only thing she had, and she couldn't live without him.

" Harry please, please don't, I beg you..." she pulled away from him still holding into his sides, and she looked into his eyes, trying to wipe back tears," please don't go, I , I cant live without you, I , you cant do this... "

Harry felt even worse, listening to her beg desperately, but he had to. There was just no other way." I have to Aurora, If I don't, we'll live in fear all of our lives, I cant live with that. I can't live without you..." He looked to the ground once more trying to hold back tears." The thought of losing you..."

Aurora shook and stepped back letting go of him. She then stood and just stared into his eyes for a moment," Your going to die then Harry, YOUR GOING TO DIE! Just go then! Go, be a hero like you always do!" she shouted now feeling fury deep inside her and ran off down through the lawns with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't look at him, nor speak to him any longer. This was killing her.

"AURORA!" he shouted as he started to run towards her, but he stopped himself, and stood, watching her run back into the castle in distraught. He just stood, running his hand through his hair and paced around not knowing what to do. He needed to let her cool off for one, and then he would confront her later on. Perhaps Dinner... he thought to himself...which gave a spark of hope in his heart. He then walked very slowly back up towards the castle replaying the scene in his head, and feeling worse, and worse as he came closer towards the castle. He finally reached the last stone step, and pulled open the heavy oak doors aside as he walked inside and walked down through the marble hallway towards his common room. Hopefully Ron or Hermione would be there to help him with his whole situation which would be quite useful at this moment.

" This isnt good..." Hermione spoke quietly as she began to pace back and forth in front of the fire place that was ablaze in the common room. Harry had sat himself in his usual armchair near the fire, propping one arm under his head, and Ron nearby sprawled on the couch eyeing Hermione with confusion.

" This is not good at all.." she replied once more and stood staring into the fire for a brief moment, accumulating more thoughts on the matter.

" Hermione will you please take a rest, we know there's a problem here, Harry didn't come find us for you to tell him that , he knows," Ron replied dully and laid his head back against the pillow, awaiting to be nagged once more by his love. He didn't always enjoy her sudden nagging night after night, but he found it quite cute, and actually quite sexy on how serious and worked up she could get with things.

" Oh Ron please, not now..." Hermione moaned as she rubbed her head feeling a migraine come about standing in front of the fire.

" Come here love, you need a rest," Ron replied patting an empty spot on the couch for her to sit at.

Hermione turned for a moment just giving him a blank stare, but then a comfortable couch seemed all to glorious in her eyes, and walked slowly over towards the couch sitting down next to Ron who was still taking up half the couch.

" Oh, right," Ron replied and sat himself up putting his arm around her to comfort her." Look Harry, you had to do what you had to do, so you did nothing wrong mate," he replied as he rubbed his left hand up and down Hermione arms.

Harry sat looking down at the floor for a moment and then tilted his head back up towards the couple, "Have you seen her.. you know around lately?" Harry questioned towards Hermione noticing her bite her lower lip which always meant that it wasn't good.

Hermione paused for a moment, then frowned towards Harry's way. She placed her right hand which crossed over her chest and placed it upon Ron's hand on her hand for some slight comfort," No, I, I haven't. No one has..."

Harry sighed , and stared back into the fire, looking as if he was awaiting something amazing to pop right before him, but the only excitement he got was the crackling of the fire. An awkward silence arose in the common room for a brief moment, and then it was interrupted by the shifting of Hermione from Ron, into a stance," Well, Ill be freshening up before dinner, you two go ahead, and Ill meet you down there...and, " she replied softly and patting Harry on the shoulder," If I see her, Ill let you know ok?" she then gave hin a tight hug and turned to give Ron a quick kiss on the lips , before ascending up the stairs into her dorm.

Harry stood with Ron for a moment just looking at the staircase, and turned to head down to dinner, hoping to find Aurora down there as well. Ron, noticing his alone presence in the common room, quickly turned and followed closely behind his best mate as they walked very silently down towards dinner. He knew Harry was hurting badly, and this was even worse then any time he had ever seen him which meant a lot, since Ron had seen Harry in distraught quite a bit.

Harry sat, poking at his food depressively with his fork, with Ron to his side, gulping down a large chicken leg, when Hermione arrived with a worried look on her face as she sat down very slowly next to Ron." Harry, you don't happen to have you cloak do you?" she asked him narrowing her eyes which eerily reminded him of Mcgonagal. He sat for a moment trying to remember where he had last placed his cloak and then realized he hadn't used it recently." No I don't... why?" he asked curiously and then standing up realizing that it was missing which meant only one thing, Aurora had taken it.

Hermione jumped up to catch his glance, leaving Ron eyeing the two quite confused with a biscuit half way through his mouth." Now, Harry, please, just think rationally here for a moment, it is gone but..." she began to speak to try and clam him before Harry started to turn and head for the door.

" Harry wait!" Hermione shouted and hurriedly followed behind his heel. Harry then turned sharply facing her with fear in his eyes." Look, I'm going to find her, because if I dont, something... something could happen to her, and I cant have that , stay here... Ill be back soon." he replied giving a nervous stare towards her, and then turned his heel and headed towards the door.

Hermione stood with worried ness arriving all over her face, and then Ron took her hand pulling her aside," Let him go Hermione, he needs to sort it out on his own."

Hermione stood looking towards Harry's exit, then Ron, and finally gave in to Ron's way as she followed him back towards the table. She then sat down , and suddenly felt that she wasn't hungry anymore.

The rain began to hammer down upon the grounds, with the skies filled with a dull gray and eeriness about them as Harry trudged his way with his long cloak over his head through the lawns heading towards the Whomping Willow. For some reason he had an odd feeling that Aurora was not around the grounds, but rather adventuring elsewhere to be alone, and there was only one place for that, which was Hogsmede.

He slowly crept alongside the tree and took a bolt where he leapt onto a curtain branch on the ground, which calmed the tree and gave him easy access towards the cellar to the shrieking shack. He had learned this trick from Crooshanks, Hermione's mischievous cat , who, in Harry's opinion was a nuisance, but on the other hand an ingenious cat, which had figured out a way by Sirius on how to get into the Shrieking shack unharmed.

He crept through the dark cellar, his wand illuminated in front him as he walked forward, remembering far too many memories for him to access in the depths of that curtain room. After what seemed like an hour of walking he had finally arrived in the house, home of the Shrieking shack, hearing it creek, and rock to the sounds of the rain. He found the wooden door and kicked it open with the rain plunging him in his face. He took his cape in front of him and walked against the wind onto the streets of Hogsmede. One of the great things about Hogsmede late in the night was the fact that it was so deserted , so if you were looking for someone, it would be easy to find them, and sure enough, when Harry turned the corner onto the main road, he found long wet blonde hair trailing behind a dark blue cloak which trudged slowly along the cobblestones, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Harry sighed with relief, at the sight of her, being safe and well, and walked slowly behind her, not revealing who he was at first.

Aurora started to quicken her pace, feeling someone's presence behind her, and not leaving her path. She clutched her wand at her side, very tightly and then jumped, throwing her wand out and shielding herself from the dark creature in front of her. She shook her wand with fear as her voice quavered as she spoke," Who... who are you.?" she questioned trying to pry her eyes opens from the rain dripping into her eyes. She was also quite cold, so the quavering in her voice was also from the cold rain soaking into her clothes that's he had walked in for so long.

The man walked slowly towards her and then lowered his hood to reveal the man she loved right before her. She let out a loud sigh, and lowered her wand, crying and about to collapse. Harry ran over and grabbed her picking her up. He looked around and found a empty bench nearby. He simply picked her up, and walked towards the bench as her wet cloak trailed along side of them. He then sat her down slowly onto the bench and sat himself down. She sobbed and sobbed as he propped her up, looking with concern into her as he knelt down raising her chin up to view her.

" I ... I didn't know who you were... I... I thought you were a Death eater, and,... and .. and.." she began to speak before she grabbed him pulling him close into a hug burring her face into his chest." I hate it, I hate living in that fear, but I will live it every day of my life as long as you don't die in the hands of that beast... " Harry held her close closing his eyes to try to keep the pain in. He then pulled her up on her sides, so they stood facing each other, and lifted her chin up as he stared into her dark crystal blue eyes, ignoring the rain pour on them," Ill never leave you, never .How could you think that?" he shouted towards her, as the rain poured even louder upon them.

" I just dont want to loose you," she yelled back, trying to hear him through the rain. Harry stood shaking his head," You wont ever loose me Aurora, never," he replied and grabbed her close to kiss her lips firmly and passionately warming his whole body up with the sensation that ran all through his body. Aurora grabbed him close and pressed harder upon his lips, hungry for more. Harry moved about her mouth, his tongue deeply down her mouth tasting every bit of her. He then kissed her once more on her lips and removed himself from her to look up at the rain," Look, we have to go back, come on," he yelled a bit louder and grabbed around her waist to pull her closer towards him as he walked pulling his cloak over her to shelter her from the heavy rain.

Hermione again found herself pacing back and forth in front of the fire place with unease, as Ron sat on the couch he was previously on, and shook his head watching her worry herself to death. If she would only relax... he thought and leaned back against the couch once more.

" Mio'ne, please, would you just relax for a bit, they'll be fine, he's probably taking her back up to the castle right now," Ron moaned across the room, which didn't seem to make an impact on her. On the contrary, she began to whimper and worry even more, until finally, herself became in tears and she turned to face his little freckled face.

She just stood, tears streaming down her face, eyeing the man she loved right before her, with his bright crystal blue eyes, and his fiery red hair, but then more tears came into action and she turned away. She just couldn't bare the pain right now... she couldn't look at him without breaking down into tears.

Ron, who sat very confused got up and placed his hand on her shoulder," Hermione, what is is?" he questioned her with a concerned tone. Something was obviously bothering her, and he couldn't bare to see her this distraught.

Still looking into the fire, she cross her left hand over and placed it on his hand, stroking it gently for a moments notice, and then spoke with a quaver in her voice, giving the sound of crying in her voice," I hate this Ron, always living in fear, worrying, and what's worse..." she turned around to face him showing the sullen look on her face, and grabbed both of his hands with hers," Is the fact that, after this battle, I may never see Harry or Aurora again, but, you... you again, and I... I cant live like that Ron, I cant, not without you..."

Ron's heart sank all the way to the floor and grabbed her close to him , as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the tears from her eyes soak his shirt. This had been bothering him as well, though he didn't admit it for her sake. He tried to stay strong for her, as many man would, but it was eating him inside just as well to even think about it. To think that all their years of enjoying school, and life were over, and now it was time for destiny to take its course. He knew he would have to fight, but he had been pondering for weeks on how to keep Hermione out of it, though he wasn't getting anywhere...

He started to stroke her hair gently and held her even tighter then he had, feeling if he let go of her he would lose her forever. He knew if he ever lost her, he wouldn't know how to live. The feeling of the loss of her made him even more upset then what he was... and he felt a tear whelp inside. You oaf, don't you dare cry on her... it will make it worse... he thought to himself and he contained it inside of him.

" Its going to be hard, it is for everyone...seeing mum and dad like that this summer, then seeing Fred and George all worried.. it scared me personally, but," Ron pulled her away from him, holding her arms in his hands as he stared down into the deepness of her dark brown eyes, filling his with concern," Lets not think about it right now, I would rather spend the rest of my time with you..."

Hermione teared up even more and stood on her toes to press slightly upon his bright red lips, melting into hers. He had gotten much taller then her within the two years so she had to stand on her tippy toes just to reach level with his face. She then pulled away slowly and stood on her level looking up at him." I really do love you Ronald Weasley." she replied giving a small smile.

Ron felt her lips press against his, and he lifted into the air on a cloud like he did every time she was near him. H felt her lips depart which, left him quite disappointed and then smiled wide towards her comment. He took his hand a caressed her face cupping her cheek as he spoke," I love you too Hermione Granger," he then gave her his lopsided smile which always made her heart melt.

Hermione smiled and motioned her eyes towards the couch then back to Ron, and walked over sitting on the couch and patting a spot next to her.

Ron did not wait one second before walking over and sitting next to her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer to him, feeling her body heat soak into his skin. He then relaxed his cheek upon her caressing her genteelly and closing his hands into hers to lock them together.

Hermione turned her head to look up at him for a moment and then pushed him down onto the couch so she lied right on top of him. She laughed hearing him grunt from the sudden movement of her body be placed on his," I'm not that heavy am I?" she asked jokingly, but also in a another way a bit serious.

Ron just laughed and pulled her closer so her face was right in front of his," Nope , your perfect, I just wasn't expecting the sudden movement," he smile and kissed her lips pulling her head closer to his mouth. His body surged with pleasure , and he never wanted to let go, never to stop.

Harry opened the golden door of the room of requirements and lead Aurora in by her hand. She then lowered her hood admiring the room looking different then the last time she was there, neglecting to remember the room changed into whatever you needed. Harry had already taken his large cloak off leaving him in his school uniform as he tried to turn the candle wick to light, and with his second attempt, managed successfully to illuminate the room with some light. He then turned and noticed a bed was lying on the floor with silk sheets, and a fire place ablaze near by them.

" Wow, this room always seems to surprise me," he replied grinning slightly as he watched Aurora stand still for a moment. He hoped she didn't mind that they had to stay there. They were so wet and it was so late in the night , that it would have been impossible to not get past filch even with the invisibility cloak on. He stood for a moment and took off his shoes, and then his wet socks, placing his socks near the fire to warm. He then looked and noticed Aurora had already taken off her long school socks, and shoes, standing in bare feet a couple feet away.

" I hope you don't mind that we have to stay here.." he replied unsurely towards her direction.

Aurora looked away from her stare in the fire and turned to face Harry who was not too far away from her. The fire behind him illuminated his eyes having the bright green glow, and his hair, all messy as usual, laid flat on his head, and she couldn't help but move closer towards him , until finally she was right in front of him. She tilted her head up and just stared deep into his emerald green eyes as her knees became suddenly weak, which this effect had always come upon her ever since the first day they had met.

Harry just looked down at her, not sure on what she was doing, but he couldn't help but not leave her eyes. He stared into her bright eyes that began to glow by the fire, and her long wavy blonde hair falling down at her side. He wanted to touch her, to hold her close, and kiss every inch of her. They were alone, and no one would find them, but he needed to respect her... he loved her too much to hurt her. Aurora, however, wasn't taking that same thought into notice as she removed her cloak and threw it aside leaving her in her school uniform. She then pulled her school vest off over her head which left her white blouse exposed, and it was so wet from the rain that it was exposed her bra beneath her top, which aroused Harry to where he had left her eyes and onto her chest. She was so beautiful, like an angel in his opinion. He had never seen one, but he knew that if he had to describe one, she would be his description.

She then placed her hand on his chest feeling how exactly strong his chest was and started to untie his tie, throwing it aside. Harry went ahead and took the next action and pulled his vest over his head , leaving him in his white button up shirt. She then took the liberty in slowly unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, a button came undone, and his eyes was just surveying her actions until finally his shirt was fully unbuttoned exposing his naked chest in front of her. She gently placed her hand on top of his chest running it over down through his hard abdomen, and moved her hands back up with both hands on his shoulders and pushed his shirt fully off, exposing his whole upper body towards her. Within the same time frame, Harry placed his hands on her shirt and started to unbutton her blouse as well. She just looked up into his eyes and then back towards where he was unbuttoning, and placed her hand on her blouse as well to help him.

He pushed her shirt back, and ran his hands along her shoulders feeling her smooth skin, and eyeing her upper body in front of him.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned quietly looking down into her eyes.

She gave a small smile and picked up his right hand which was on her shoulder and placing his upon her face." I love you Harry, and I want you too..." she replied and moved closer pinning her body onto his.

He grabbed her around the waist and pressed firmly upon her lips, leaving no air for them to breathe. He kissed every inch of her mouth and his tongue surged into her mouth massaging every spot of her could find. He then kissed her mouth and down unto her neck. One kiss after another, he went down her neck and then back up onto her earlobe feeling her quiver against him. He couldn't help but kiss everything he came into contact with, she was so pure, so soft.

Aurora moaned with pleasure tilting her head back to give him much access towards her exposed neck, as she placed her hands upon his shoulders, and moving them down on his back, feeling his muscles tense, and relax by her movement of her hands.

He then kissed up along her neck till he met her mouth again and firmly pressed upon her, moving about her lips.

Aurora pulled away for a brief moment, gasping air, and pulled her arms behind her to unclasp her bra from behind. All Harry could think was of how beautiful she was, with her long golden hair falling straggly down her sides, and then, without warning , her bra went flying, leaving her upper body fully exposed in his eyes sight. He noticed she was a bit nervous at first, by her not looking strait into his eyes at first, but he didn't know why she would be ashamed, or scared. She was beautiful, even more beautiful then he ever thought she could be. He slowly walked up to her, eyeing her open breast and then back down into her eyes," Your so beautiful," he whispered to her and kissed her, leaving her body melt forward into his, feeling her breast press against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling along with him as he fell back into the bed behind him with her on top of him. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then placed his hand upon her cheek, to caress it for a moment before she took the incentive and kissed upon his lips, massaging them as well with her. Before he could register anything she started to kiss his neck and then to his chest, kissing all the way down feeling her hands down his chest as she went. She moved back up, kissing up to his neck when he picked her up and turned her so she was below him, feeling the pressure of his body onto hers, which felt amazing.

He looked down into her eyes and then moved down her neck as she once did until he came to her chest, so bare, and so soft. It was beautiful how everything just layed so elegant and peacefully in front of her. He cupped her breasts with his hands, feeling how soft they were and he gently ran his hands down all then way to her pelvis, and then back up. He kissed her right breast and then into her valley area, hearing her moan with delight.

Aurora suddenly pushed his body up so they were both sitting up, facing each other topless. She then placed her hand on his belt and started to unbuckle it, swinging it aside, and threw it near all their other articles of clothing. She then placed her hand on his button holding his jeans, and and unbuttoned them. With a small unzipped his pants she pulled them slightly down, showing his boxers in front of her.

He was surprised by all her actions, but he was not objecting at all. He pulled his jeans totally off his legs, and pulled her around so he was back on top of her once more. He ran his hands along her bare legs pushing her skirt up and then back down. He then moved them again, and arched his back so he could pull down her skirt, revealing her laced underwear in front of him, and threw skirt aside. Finally, the only article of clothing left on her limp body was nothing more then a small thing cloth separating him from her. He became a bit scared at this point. He was going to hurt her if he did this, and not only that, but this was going to change things between them. Did she want to do this? Or was it because she was so emotionally distressed that she was just liable to it?

Aurora noticed the concerned look on her lovers face and placed her hand on his face giving him an angelic look," I want you to Harry, I always have... I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours..." she replied and took her hands to remove her underwear all the way down to her feet where she kicked them off." But do you want to?" she questioned him, as she placed her hands on each end of his waist and was about to move his boxers down.

Harry exhaled air as he stared down upon her naked body before him, amazed at how every inch of her body was more gorgeous then he ever imagined. He nodded his head towards her questions and helped her lower his boxers , revealing himself as naked as she was. He kicked them off and leaned into her staring into her eyes that seemed to be crying. He then suddenly felt the same emotion. It was love, and she loved him the same way that he loved her.

He kissed her, massaging her lips as he gently moved his soft hands along the inside of her legs spreading them apart. Aurora moaned slightly as she felt the palms of his hands stroke her legs and expose her down below. At first she wasn't sure on what was about to happen, but she trusted him, and this was what she wanted. With a slight moment of his lips to distract her, he thrusted himself with full force in her body feeling her jerk suddenly, and with slight a moaning from her, he knew he could continue. The force scared her for a moment, and a slight serge of pain occurred in her gentile area, but suddenly as the motion of his body moving with hers seemed to take place, the pain went away and now she was able to feel pleasure all throughout her body. He let go from her lips and knelt his head down beside her cheek as he thrusted, back and forth for a couple minutes. Exhaling and trying to inhale air as he went. The sensation was almost too overbearing to where he didnt know what was going to happen next. He began to build. This feeling inside him as he went in and out began to rise , and rise until it exploded and he seeped all through her body. He began to and started to feel her sweat as he went back and forth, and then moaning as she did with delight. Suddenly he felt her tense up, locking her legs for a brief second, and then exhale air as her whole body relaxed and moaned with his movements. Finally he became suddenly tired and stopped, pulling out of her, and laid to his side, pulling her close to him as she laid her head on his chest and his head on her head shutting his eyes. He tightened his grip around and just held her close as he pulled the silk sheet over them, and ran his right hand along her arms, stroking her gently, and she began to drift asleep.

The morning sun arose in the Room of requirements, awaking Harry to the sight of the empty room. He then looked down, noticing Aurora still held close into him, fast asleep, which made him smile warmly . With this, he gently knelt his head, and kissed her cheek. He then slowly let go of her, letting her lie sprawled on the bed by herself, wrapped the silk sheets around her body which really only exposed half her legs and her collar bone with her arms, which were lying off the bed.

Harry gave a small laugh as he found his articles of clothing all over the floor. He shook his head and started to pick them up placing onto the bed since he was running around with his naked arse in clear view. Finally fully clothed, he folded up Aurora's small clothing and set them aside near the fire to warm before she awoke. As he stood up from kneeling on the floor, he felt a small tug on his pants, which made him jump, and turned around to find Dobby, the house elf at his feet.

Harry sighed with relief seeing it was just Dobby, and walked back over towards the bed to sit down at the edge," Dobby you scared the hell out of me,"

" Dobby didn't mean to Harry Potter, Dobby only brought Harry Potter, and Miss Aurora their breakfast sir..." Dobby replied holding a tray and beaming with delight at the sight of him. Harry gave a small smile and took the tray," Thanks Dobby," he replied and set it aside.

" So how are thing with you Dobby? And how's Winky?" Harry asked curiously, knowing that for the past couple years Winky has been nothing but depressed while Dobby had cared for her.

Dobby merrily frowned and walked over to face Harry," Not good sir, Dobby thinks the Headmistress is going to send her to a new home sir...but Dobby's been very well sir, and I made a new scarf for Harry Potter's Birthday..." he pulled out a old woolen scarf which was woven much better then any of his old work.

" Thanks Dobby, I like it a lot," Harry replied picking it up and eyeing the texture when he saw and hand feel the scarf.

" Its beautiful Dobby, I think it will look wonderful on him," Aurora replied smiling from behind.

Harry turned around and smiled at the awaken angel on his bed.

" Dobby you remember Aurora right?" Harry asked. Dobby knelt his little head with his nose touching the ground and his bat like ears flapping down.

" Of course Dobby remembers Miss Aurora, how could Dobby forget?"

Ginny just laughed and sat up wrapping the blanket around herself so she wasn't exposing anyone.

" How sweet of you Dobby," she replied as she leaned up against the backboard of the bed.

Dobby gave a small towards her way and then looked back up towards Harry," Well Dobby must go, Dobby's got breakfast to make for the school. Bye Harry Potter and Miss Aurora.." he called and opened the golden door, disappearing behind it.

Harry sat for a moment watching as he left and turned to find Aurora lying on his bed looking sexier then ever." Morning gorgeous," he commented as he leaned over the bed and kissed her. He then turned back to lean over the bed and picked up the tray of food that Dobby had brought, lying it on the bed." I have breakfast her for you, so eat up, and get dressed so we can head down to the common room and let Ron and Hermione know were alright. She's probably had a heart attack by now," he just laughed and smiled towards her way.

Aurora laughed with him and looked at the food then back to him," Leave so soon?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head smiling and leaned over so he was onto of her ," I don't think I have it in me this morning love, your wore me out last night," Aurora smiled and kissed him on the lips," Yeah I suppose I'm a bit tired too, but just a kiss?" she asked giving a puppy dog look which made Harry go crazy inside." Not just one love," he replied and massaged her lips for a while just kissing upon those full lips.

Hermione laid sprawled onto of Ron fast asleep as did Ron below snoring quite loudly when Harry and Aurora came through the portrait hole giving a funny look towards their way. Harry laughed and then yelled," SPIDER!" which made Ron jump, having Hermione flying off the couch and Ron onto the floor, looking frantically around.

" Where! Where!" he shouted looking anxiously around, when Aurora turned and laughed at Hermione expression as she heard," You stupid prat," from her. Aurora then walked over and picked Hermione up by the arm, as did Harry do the same with Ron.

" There's no Spider mate, you were snoring like crazy, so I yelled that to wake you up," Harry replied patting him on the back and watched as Ron collapsed back against the couch." You gave me a bloody heart attack here, you do realize that don't you?" he questioned as Hermione sat down beside him.

" Where have you two been? I've been worried sick!" Hermione exclaimed still a bit tired from just waking up. Aurora sat down at the nearest armchair and Harry sat down on the arm of the chair with her.

" I found her at Hogsmede and it was so wet, we would have left a trail with filch to find us, even with the cloak, so we stayed the night in the room of requirements, but she's alive, so am I, so its all okay now.." he replied a bit of a better mood then usual which made Ron a bit suspicious , but he didn't say anything and just nodded his head.

" Well, I'm very hungry as I'm sure you two are, so.." Aurora replied as she got up pulling Harry along by the hand," Join us with breakfast?" she questioned near the door.

Ron exchanged looks with Hermione who look like she wanted to lecture them, but Ron merrily shook his head and took her hand." Come on love, I know you hungry, you barely ate dinner last night so, lets go," he replied pulling her up.

Hermione stood a bit confused for a moment then gave in and followed the others along to breakfast. She was after all hungry, and there was nothing to worry about now since the people she was worrying about were here and alive.


End file.
